Heartache
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Jo is secretly engaged to the newest member at the station...and the only other peson that knows is PJ...and even though he tries to be happy for her...he still loves her! how will he react when she tells him she's pregnant?


Ok so…Nat, Blaire…. I promised I would write a new fic for you guys…so here it is. Now bear with me cause I wrote this fic ages ago and I found it last nite when I was cleaning my room. So if it's bad…then pretend its good lol!

Title: Heartache

Chapter 1: The Big News!

Disclaimer: I own Andrew and Dr Matthews.

Summary: There is a new cop in town - Andrew Harman – and he's caught Jo's eye. They have been dating for the last few months and Andrew has finally asked Jo to marry him. However the only other one that knows about their relationship is PJ, who seems a little too happy for them.

Dedication: To Blaire cos she's just a bloody legend; Nat Hehe Yey two new fics go Nat! And Mandy…for just being Mandy lol!

Jo was walking out of the bathroom behind the stairs at The Imperial when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Hey!" Jo cried.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to get you on your own." Andrew replied, letting Jo go.

"Oh hey you." Jo smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He leant in and gave him a quick kiss, he pulled back hesitantly. "It's ok, nobody is around. They are all too busy playing pool."

"Oh…still we can't be too careful. I don't want anyone to catch us."

"Well would it really matter if they did? It's no big deal, everyone has probably figured it out already anyway."

"I know…but I just don't want to make any announcements or anything until we know the results of the test for sure."

"I just want to tell everyone how much I love you. It's killing me keeping it secret."

"I know. I want everyone to know how much I love you too. But we promised that we wouldn't tell anyone until we got the test results back."

"I already know what they are going to be. It's kind of obvious." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Even so…I just want to be 100 sure."

"I know. Come on, we'd better get back." Jo smiled. "They'll be wondering where we are."

"Just one more thing…PJ is still taking you to the appointment tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. But I really want you to be there with me."

"I want to be there too. But unfortunately the Sergeant is making me go to court. So I'm not going to be able to make it. I'll be there to pick you up afterwards though."

"Ok. Well come on let's go. I want to kick Susie's ass at pool."

"Just one more thing before we go…" Andrew leant in and gave Jo a quick kiss.

"Mmmm." Jo smirked, and then they walked back to the pool table.

Later that night…

"Well I think I'm going to call it a night." Jo announced at the end of a game of pool. "Night guys."

"Yeah…night Jo." Susie and Jonesy waved.

"I might head off too. C-ya guys."

"Night Andrew." Jonesy smirked.

"You know they really aren't doing a very good job of hiding their relationship. It's so obvious." Susie laughed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jo start walking up the stairs, then quickly running out of the pub after Andrew.

"Well they are making some sort of effort. And besides if they are busy trying to 'hide' their relationship that means they aren't going to notice that we're together yet." Jonesy smirked.

"You've got a point. I know why they are so keen to keep it a secret. Sneaking around is more exciting than just being in an open relationship." Susie replied with a laugh.

"Yeah. Speaking of which I think it's about time we call it a night too." She winked at him.

"Hmm…yeah." Jonesy replied and the two of them headed out of the pub.

"Hey PJ." Jo smiled when PJ opened the door.

"Hey." He smiled back. "Andrew's in the lounge." PJ let her in and closed the door. "I'm off to bed. Try not to make too much noise." PJ laughed.

"Night PJ." Jo said then she walked into the lounge where Andrew was waiting for her.

"Hey you." He smiled and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Hey yourself. What are you watching?"

"Dunno. Some documentary."

"Ok." Jo grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey I was watching that!" Andrew protested.

"Sorry…but I want to watch cartoons." Jo smiled. "You want me to be happy don't you?" Jo pouted.

"Ok…enough with the pouting. You can watch cartoons."

"Thankyou." Jo kissed him lightly, then cuddled into him and started watching the cartoons that were on.

"You are such a little kid." Andrew laughed.

"I am not!" Jo poked her tongue out at him and laughed.

"Sure." He smiled.

"I'm not…I just like watching cartoons." Jo retorted. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"No of course not." He was still smiling.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?" She glared at him.

"Technically you can't kick me out onto the couch because it's MY bed."

"Right well I'll just go back to the pub and sleep in my bed then." Jo started sitting up.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"Hey!" She cried. She started tickling him to let her go.

"Oh you want to play rough do you?" He started tickling her back and she squealed with laughter.

"That's not fair. You're not allowed to do that!" She cried and she squealed again.

"Are you killing her or something?" PJ laughed as he walked into the room. "The neighbours can probably hear you."

"Sorry. It's his fault. He wouldn't stop tickling me." Jo smiled up at PJ.

"Ok…I'll take your word for it. Goodnight guys."

"Night PJ." Jo and Andrew waved as PJ left the room with a huge smile on his face, laughing to himself.

"Morning Jo." PJ smiled when he saw her walk into the kitchen. He handed her a cup of coffee and she smiled back at him.

"Thanks." She took it from him and sat at the table.

"No problem." PJ replied and sat down opposite her. "So what time's the appointment?"

"Ah…not till 10. What's the time now?"

"About 8ish." PJ replied.

"Okay. I've still got plenty of time to get ready."

"Great. Well I'm going to go have a shower. I'll see you in a few." PJ told her, he stood and left her to read the morning paper in peace.

"I'm so nervous." Jo said and she grabbed PJ's hand.

"It's alright. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Peej. You're a great friend."

"It's nothing really." He squeezed her hand a little.

"Mrs Harman?" a nurse called.

"That's me…" Jo stood up.

"Did you want me to stay here?"

"No…you can come with me." She smiled and grabbed his hand again and they followed the nurse through to a small room.

"Dr Matthews will be with you shortly." She smiled.

"Thankyou." Jo replied and the nurse walked out. Jo and PJ sat in the two chairs near the desk and waited.

"Ah Jo…nice to see you again…where's Andrew?"

"He had to work this morning. This is my friend PJ."

"Nice to meet you. So…you're here for your results aren't you?"

"Yes." Jo replied.

"Nervous?"

"Of course." Jo laughed.

"Well there's no point beating around the bush. I may as well come straight out and tell you…you're going to be a mum."

"You mean it's positive?" Jo asked.

"Yes." The doctor nodded.

"OMG! PJ I'm going to be a mum!" Jo cried excitedly. She jumped up and hugged Dr Matthews

"Congratulations Jo." PJ smiled at her. He was happy for her, except deep down he really wanted to be the one whom Jo was sharing this with. He wanted so bad to be the father of her children.

"Oh I can't wait to tell everyone." Jo cried. "This means I finally get to have my white wedding!" She beamed. "Oh PJ I'm so happy!"

"I'm happy for you too Jo." He replied.

"Oh thankyou Dr Matthews."

"Hey I didn't have anything to do with it…I just took the test." She laughed.

Jo laughed too and hugged her once again.

"Okay…I can tell you're excited…but do you think maybe you could tone it down a little." Dr Matthews asked. "This is a Doctors Surgery."

"Sorry." Jo grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay. Now…I've scheduled you for an ultrasound next Friday afternoon…how does that sound?"

"Ah…yeah that should be fine. I'll have a chat to the Boss and get Friday afternoon off."

"Great. Well I've got other patients to see…so I guess I'll see you next Friday then."

"Yeah. Thanks again Dr Matthews."

"That's okay." She smiled at PJ and Jo left the surgery.

"ANDREW!" Jo cried and jumped into his arms when she saw him coming through the door.

"I take it the news is good?" Andrew laughed.

"Yes…we're going to be parents!" Jo cried. "Oh I can't believe this…I'm so happy."

"Well I'll leave you guys too it then."

"Okay. We'll meet you back at the house later…now that it's official you don't mind if Jo moves in permanently do you?"

"No. Of course not." PJ replied. "Whenever you're ready just let me know and I'll help you move your stuff."

"Great. See ya Peej." Jo waved as PJ walked away. PJ turned back and saw Andrew and Jo in a passionate embrace. He sighed and got into his car and drove away.

Well there's the first chapter…hope you guys like it…there will be a lot of PJ/Jo action in the next few chapters…but if I tell you what happens it will give it away…soo…. you'll have to review to find out!

Jess

Title: Heartache

Chapter 2: Celebrations

Disclaimer: I own Andrew and Dr Matthews.

Summary: There is a new cop in town - Andrew Harman – and he's caught Jo's eye. They have been dating for the last few months and Andrew has finally asked Jo to marry him. However the only other one that knows about their relationship is PJ, who seems a little too happy for them.

Dedication: To Blaire cos she's just a bloody legend; Nat Hehe Yey two new fics go Nat! And Mandy…for just being Mandy lol!

"Hey all." Jo said to everyone. "I'm glad you all decided to join us here…and you're probably wondering what the hell is going on…so I may as well tell you…Andrew and I are getting married…and we're going to have a baby." Jo beamed at all of her friends, who were silent for a few seconds then started cheering and congratulating the couple.

"Oh Jo I'm so happy for you." Susie smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks."

"You do realise though that everyone knew you guys were together ages ago."

"Probably. It wasn't like I was trying to hide it. Andrew was the one that wanted to keep it a secret…he doesn't want his parents to know yet."

"Congratulations Jo!" Jonesy interrupted their conversation. "I never really figured you as the family type though."

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did." Jo smirked at him and he pulled her in for a hug.

"So…when are you planning on getting married?"

"As soon as possible. I want to be able to fit into my wedding dress." Jo laughed.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful even when you do look like a whale." Jonesy told her.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Jo slapped his arm. "Because it certainly didn't sound like one."

"Sorry…" Jonesy blushed a little. "You know how much trouble I have with words when it comes to things like that…besides I was only joking."

"I know…I'm pulling your leg Jones…I knew you didn't mean it." Jo laughed.

"Well I think I might make a toast…to the happy couple and their baby to be." Jonesy raised his glass of beer.

"To the happy couple!" Everyone cheered.

They spent the rest of the night celebrating and drinking beer (and OJ) and celebrating Jo and Andrew's engagement. PJ, slipped out unnoticed while the others were celebrating. Jo noticed his absence and decided she was going to do something about it.

"Hey Andrew. I might head home." She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Okay I'll drive you."

"No that's okay. You stay here and celebrate some more. I'll see you later."

"Sure."

"And if you drink too much, don't drive home, you can crash upstairs in my old room." Jo told him.

"It's okay. I'm a cop…I know better than to drink drive." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Okay. Well goodnight." Jo kissed him again. "Night everyone."

"Night Jo." Everyone called back and took their turn hugging her.

"Hey." Jo smiled at PJ when she walked into the house. "Why'd you leave?"

"I just didn't feel like partying." He didn't look up; he kept his eyes on the TV.

"What are you watching?"

"I'm not sure. Nothing really. I was just about to head to bed."

"Okay." Jo sighed. "PJ is something wrong?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"It's just…you don't seem to be really happy. Has something happened with you and Geri?"

"Umm…I guess you could say that."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. We're not together anymore that's all."

"Oh PJ I'm sorry. You guys seemed so happy together. What happened?"

"She dumped me. She was cheating on me with this guy she met at a bar…"

"Oh Peej…"

"It's alright. I'll get over it…"

"Hey…you should meet my friend Jamie. You'll like her."

"Thanks Jo…but to tell you the truth I'm not exactly interested in dating anyone at the moment."

"Who said anything about dating?" Jo laughed.

"I'm going to head off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." Jo couldn't help sensing his pain…she knew something was wrong. "Night PJ."

"Night Jo." He walked into his bedroom, and Jo went and lay down on Andrew's bed.

The next day Jo awoke with a strong arm around her. Andrew had obviously gotten home during the night and had climbed into bed with her. She smiled and kissed his cheek, and then she got out of bed.

"Morning."


End file.
